


PB & J & Lux Drabbles

by GethWow



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Multi, Sick Character, sir those are my emotional support aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GethWow/pseuds/GethWow
Summary: A few drabbles for Lux Ryder, Peebee, and Jaal. Will add tags as it goes, and if any drabbles for other pairings are added!





	1. Nightmares & Comfort (Jaal/Ryder/Peebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is dealing with all of the stress of being Pathfinder and feeling responsible for everything, no matter how far from her control. A pep talk from a certain grandfather-figure is all she needs to be encouraged to open up about her struggles.
> 
> _____
> 
> Note: in this universe set up by my roommates and I, Lux was sent by the Alliance to help out on Horizon & was able to get home via help from the Normandy afterwards

Lux had had her fair share of sleeping troubles since she was younger. Countless nights of getting up to change pajama bottoms due to the longer pairs suddenly making her uncomfortable to the point she couldn't dare to think of sleep until she was in shorts. Many nights she stayed up with ideas running through her brain, needing to first write them down or discuss them with Scott if she was lucky enough to catch him awake as well. The thing though about her issues with sleep is they were normally easily solved, very rarely did they cause distress.

The nightmares, however- those began on Horizon.

Seeker swarms plauged her sleep through the year which followed, even if they only recurred a few times a month. Many nights she woke, hearing the cries of colonists still ringing in her ears and the feeling of bugs crawling over her skin. 

The Andromeda Initiative provided a relief from many things, along with a chance to explore what none had seen before. How could she turn down such an opprotunity? So for 600 years Lux stayed in a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Even after waking, she found herself able to sleep normally. A new galaxy provided new dreams, in both meanings of the word. Lux was ecstatic.

But oh, how short lived it all was. Despite her best attempts, their first contact in Andromeda was a disaster and she paid for her attempt to make peace. Realistically she knew Alec's death wouldn't have been prevented even if Lux had faced the Kett with force when they first met. But the 'what if' haunted her all the same, and before she even has a moments peace to process it the responsibility of being the one and only Pathfinder currently in the Initiative's employ had been thrust onto her.

Then they met the Angara, and though the relations with them went much smoother than with the Kett, she still felt the pressure of having to represent her home galaxy.

Eventually, each event became a blur. Battles with the kett and the roekar, fighting remnant and struggling to activate monoliths so more people could settle and others be woken from their crypods. Watching an angaran turned into the very people she had been fighting right before her eyes- having to watch her new crewmate see his own made to serve their oppressors and unknowing how to comfort him but desperately wishing to. 

Murder cases, tensions between the current leaders of the Initiative, Kadara and the people struggling to live and suffering and just wishing for the lives they had been promised. An attempt to destroy SAM despite all he represented, the memories of her father she now held and began to remember and view as if they were her own. Waiting for Scott to awaken from his coma, having to lie to him about Alec's fate in fear the truth would send him into a shock he would never wake from.

So the nightmares returned, far worse than they had been from Horizon alone. She would awaken in the night, paralyzed and feeling weighed against her bed until she was crying. The feeling of being watched was persistent, eating away at her to the point of keeping a few lights on in case she awoke to such a feeling. Some nights she found herself sitting in the galley watching vids with her earbuds in as not to wake Drack and a glass of water until she felt safe to sleep again. SAM often did his best to keep her company, asking her questions about the vids or if she wanted him to think of any jokes or facts. She appreciated this small bit of support, glad to have someone with her to help her through these long nights. To wake any of the others, or to try telling them about her nightmares, would make her feel like a burden.

But eventually the inevitable happened and Drack woke, eyes landing on the human sitting at the end of the table and focusing on the vid before her while mindlessly sipping at the glass of water in her hand. It didn't take an expert to see something was clearly troubling the young pathfinder. So he gave a grunt, chuckling just a bit at the way she startled and looked flustered at having been caught.

"Alright kid, why are you still burning the candle in here?" Drack asked, stretching before leaning back against the booth.

"Oh it's- nothing, really, just couldnt really uh, settle down yet."

"Has anyone told you that you would be an awful actor?"

This earned him a scoff in response as Lux set down her earbuds, crossing her arms and staring down at the table. Drack could have sworn he saw the gears turning in her head, knowing well enough it was a sign she was trying to place the words she needed. So he stood, going to grab a glass for himself while she thought of what to say. Eventually he heard her sigh, leaning forward against the table.

"Drack, you... you've fought a lot longer than any of us have... do you... do you ever get nightmares about those kinds of things?"

The kitchen fell silent at that. Lux could have sworn she'd seen him freeze, if only for a moment. Drack finally moved again, going to sit beside her as he took a drink.

"I can't think of a single person who's been through hell and hasn't come out without a few nightmares here and then- if not every night. Is that what's going on with you being here so late?"

Lux finally looked up at the krogan, hesitant as she did so before giving a small nod in response.

"And you haven't told anyone, have you?"

"You'd be the first one..."

"Is there any reason for that? You've been hanging around Jaal so much I figured his 'open honesty' shit would rub off on ya."

"No, no, that hasn't happened yet," Lux replied, a light laugh escaping her at that before she shrugged, seeming to awkwardly shrink into herself. "I just... I'm the Pathfinder, I'm supposed to be brave and to hold together and all that... and it hasn't even been that much, I can think of plenty of people who have faced worse... who are facing worse... And the whole crew is already dealing with so much I just dont want to be a bur-"

"Don't you finish that word," Drack warned, setting a hand on her shoulder. "You are not a bad Pathfinder for having nightmares, or for feeling afraid, kid. This whole damn ship is here for you, you know they'd all listen to you in a heart beat."

"Yeah... yeah, they've been really good about it when they've seen me upset..."

"Then what are you doubting yourself for kid? Everyone has it worse than someone else but if you need help you don't wait, you ask for it. You aren't alone here. Now you just hang out here as long as you need to, and start looking for help. Alright?"

Lux felt relief from the veteran's words, glad that he hadn't merely brushed her worries aside and assured her that she had support if she'd only ask. So she thanked him, finishing her glass before finally returning to her room. She wished SAM goodnight, and fell asleep.

It didn't take long before the nights became easier. Peebee agreed to stay the night in her quarters when Lux was afraid to be alone, the two starting the night holding each other and waking on opposite sides of the bed, earning each of them a laugh. Before bed, they would work on remnant together and watch old vids. Jaal was more than happy for her to join him, helping him with his projects until they found themselves dreaming on his bed, Lux laying atop him with a wrench still in her hand. When either woke from a nightmare, each was able to hold them, whisper sweet comforts until their hearts settled and they fell asleep once more.

There was such a blissful peace Lux wasn't sure she'd ever known as she spent so many nights with the two of them, as the crew spent more nights together. Though the nightmares remained, she had her family, her loves. 

About two weeks passed, and Drack looked up from the dinner he was preparing as the door to the galley opened. Lux stood in the doorway, box of Ryncol topped with a bow in her arms and a smile on her face.

"What's this about? I coulda gone and gotten that."

"It's alright," Lux assured, placing the box on the table. "Consider this a 'thank you.'"


	2. Pathfinder's Sick Day (Jaal/Ryder/Peebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick shortly after recovering from a third brush with death, a major battle, and discovering a new planet full of things to learn can suck. But when you have the privelege of the two most wonderful people in the universe to check in on you, it's hard to care about anything else.

Lux groaned as she rolled over in her bed, pulling an extra pillow close to her chest as she sniffed. A nasty cold had found its way past her immune system, and it was hitting hard after not being ill for six centuries. Opening her eyes, Lux glanced at the clock on her nightstand to see it was only 1900. She'd dismissed herself earlier to nap in hopes of clearing her sinuses while allowing the crew to dock on Meridian. More to explore, after all, and the crew deserved a break after a few smaller missions. 

She'd been able to act around the others as though she were fine, managed to get an act together and look less sickly when she announced their stop. But Peebee and Jaal had awoken at her side- no hiding her illness from two persistant companions. They'd been the ones to insist she rest and she gave in rather easily. 

Lux was still surprised, however, when the two were the first to return. She'd been in the middle of getting dressed, planning to get food from the galley but in a moment she was surprised by a pair of strong arms lifting her and carrying her to the bed. She gave a small yelp in response, quick to wrap her arms around the angaran who had swept her up from the floor. Glancing over revealed Peebee standing nearby and following them to the bed, bowl of soup in hand and a cup of tea resting on the nightstand already. She assumed Jaal must have set it down prior to retrieving her.

"What's all this about? More interesting things to do than watch me cough up mucus isnt there? Don't tell me Meridian is boring and I died three times for nothing." Lux teased, resulting in a snort from Peebee and a gentle smile from Jaal before her shook his head and satbon the center of the bed with the human in his lap.

Peebee sat on the edge, handing over the bowl before leaning forward to leave a peck on Lux's temple. The whine Lux gave in response left a smug look on her face.

"No, it's beautiful babe. Don't get me wrong I'd love to go check out all that rem tech but Jaal said something about how 'we have a responsibility' and 'we should help' or whatever so we came by and made you something."

"Don't let her fool you Ryder," Jaal whispered. "This was her idea."

"Was not! Okay, maybe, but we agreed not to say that!"

"Oh Peebee, you care about me, that's cute." Lux teased, laughing just a bit as Peebee huffed and moved to sit beside the two, her body leaning against Jaal. The trio fell silent for a while, Lux relieved to be eating something so warm and comforting. Once she finished and downed the tea the two had brought, she leaned back against Jaal and held onto his hand, reaching out to gently run her free hand over Peebee's crest. The asari hummed, eyes shutting as she leaned into Lux's hand.

"You ought to rest," Jaal suggested after a while of this silent affection. Lux nodded, stretching out her arms as she shifted off of his lap. Peebee moved, helping Lux to move beneath the covers.

"Thank you both," Lux said, reaching out to hug them both and kiss the top of their heads. She laid back, watching as they moved towards the door to allow her peace and privacy while she rested.

"Yeah yeah, just don't take all the covers or we're having a serious talk miss." Peebee said, though her teasing sticking-out-her-tongue conveyed the 'i love you' she still struggled to speak aloud. It was far more charming than Lux could have ever thought and she laughed in response before returning the gesture.

Jaal allowed Peebee out first, turning back to Lux with one last look as SAM closed the window and shut off the lights in the bedroom.

"Stay strong, darling one. Sleep well."


	3. Bedtime in the Pathfinder's Quarters (Jaal/Ryder/Peebee)

Bedtime in the Pathfinder's quarters, at times, is much more active than it ought to be when preparing for sleep, especially when sleeping arrangements are made.

Peebee, ever demanding, will insist on being in the middle since she is clearly the smaller of the three despite knowing well it isn't true, and even after a day of teasing the Pathfinder for the two inches Peebee has over her. Neither of her partners would argue against this however, theyd merely laugh and allow her the space between them.

Some nights, Lux flops onto the bed and loudly announces that she, in fact, will be taking the middle of the bed. Pathfinder's orders- not to mention Jaal and Peebee are major blanket hogs and their poor human companion gets cold easily, it's only fair.

Others, Jaal will lay between his girls after insisting that he needs the most space, and the two rowdy sleepers will mostly certainly kick him off the edge if he isn't careful. Large, strong arms will wrap around them and let them rest on his chest, their fingers intertwined as their hands lay across his abdomen as they drift off to sleep.

But there are nights of peace.

Minimal teasing between the three, but just enough to leave them small bouts of laughter to settle them into the night. Pajamas are lucky to make it on after long showers taken to relax from longer days, and however they arrange themselves on the bed is how they stay, with the exception of a few twists and turns. A few more whispered jokes and stiffled laughter may be exchanged, then words of affection, affirmation, comfort if the day took an emotional toll on any of them. Finally, they sleep. Long and deep and sound, melting and sinking against each other as though they have never felt the ache that comes with a month straight of battles and heavy work, of being on edge and hopping from mission to mission.

Bedtime in the Pathfinder's quarters is, at all times, a time of love and rest and comfort that the neither Pathfinder, nor her loves, would ever trade for all of the universe.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181744288@N05/47977880826/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Flagship Aftermath (Peebee/Ryder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of the Salarian arc resulted in the heaviest mission the Pathfinder's crew had seen since their work began. Peebee doesn't understand why she's so concerned by the events of the mission, but she can't help her own curiosity from leading her to check on the Pathfinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing on this one isnt my best but I've had the idea of Peebee walking in on and helping Lux cut her hair after the Archon's Flagship for a while and I'm personally pretty happy with it- feel free to let me know what you think & if you have ideas youd like to see for future chapters!

The image of the Archon played in her mind over and over again. The bastard, the man with the audacity to try insisting he should control the cluster with his soda-tab shaped head. 

The audacity to grab the Pathfinder by the throat, then by her hair, to stab a needle into her neck. Peebee shuddered as she remembered the incident from only hours before. Peebee felt sick to her stomach, just as she had when she had first watched the Archon lay his hands on Lux. 

As she had when Lux allowed SAM to stop her heart mere moments afterwards.

Tools hit the ground as Peebee threw them down in frustration, Poc behind her beeping to show her concern for the asari. She sighed, turning to the observer and running a hand along the cool metal.

"It's alright girl," Peebee assured despite knowing it was more likely the machine was only reacting to the sudden noise and movement rather than having the ability to truly hold concern. "I... When was the last time I got scared for someone...? Kalinda barely got herself into half the shit Ryder does. Dammit- ugh, I should just go check on her she's probably fine anyways. It's stupid to worry she can handle herself." 

Peebee picked up the tools she had thrown when she finished speaking, primarily to herself, and set them on her desk before making her way down to the Pathfinder's Quarters just a floor below. She hesitated, wondering if it wouls even matter to Ryder that she came by. Surely Jaal had checked on her already, with whatever connection they had going on. Why should she concern herself?

Why did she still feel so desperate to go in despite how much she tried to tell herself to stop fretting?

Gathering her courage, Peebee finally knocked on the doors and crossed her arms as she waited. Several moments passed which only made her own irritation grow, beginning to convince herself it was a terrible idea and Ryder surely didnt want the company. But before she could turn away, the doors finally slid open and she could hear arguing coming from inside the room.

"-on't let them in, SAM!" Ryder insisted, distress clear in her voice and feeling like a shot to Peebee's heart. Somehow, it hadn't occured to the Asari that Lux could ever be in such a state. Slowly, Peebee stepped into the room as SAM responded.

"Pathfinder, please understand this is for your best interest mentally and emotionally. Company is important for you in this moment, especially given your current state." 

Peebee turned to look towards the source of the voices as the doors shut behind her, heart clenching as she laid eyes on the woman at the desk. There sat Ryder, trembling and staring into a mirror through which Peebee could catch a glimpse of her tear-stained face. White hair lay on the floor around her, portions chopped off from that which still sat on her head. Scissors were still in the Pathfinder's hands, ready to cut from another section of hair.

"Peebee... I-I'm sorry I really I just... I dont want company..."

"Hey," Peebee cooed, uncertain as to when she was able to use such a soft tone of voice but shoving the thought away to consider later. "Hey it's alright... I know, but if you get to pester me then I get to pester you too..." This gained a weak, shaky laugh.

"Yeah, yeah that... you h-have a point... m-maybe just... Could you help? I know you d-dont have hair I just... uh, to here, cut it..." Lux held a large section of hair between two fingers to indicate the length she aimed for, just barely where her neck met her shoulders. Peebee simply nodded, moving to stand at her side and carefully remove scissors from shaking hands.

"You've got it, you just cry it out alright? Just dont move your head too much, might cut an ear off and I think thats the last thing you need today," Peebee teased. Another small laugh. "And.. I get it if you dont want to talk about it. Honestly, I dont think I'm much of a comfort- I suck at it in fact- but... I know you're a lot more open about that kind of stuff so if you need me to listen, I'm here."

Lux met Peebee's eyes in the mirror, if only for a moment. Peebee felt a stir of emotions as she looked into those big, beautiful purple eyes, adoring the flakes of red near her pupils. She felt so at ease, a kindness set deep within them, but the tears which filled the corners and threatened to spill over once again riled up the same anger and worry Peebee had felt watching her be so helpless and at the mercy of a man who had every opporotunity to kill her then and there.

"Thank you," Came the Pathfinder's response, her voice barely above a whisper but dripping with sincerity, gratitude. "I uh... I dont really want to right now but just... thank you..."

And with that, Peebee went to work. The hair in her hands was soft, the thickness of it making it seem to be much more than it truly was. Bit by bit, the white hair fell to the floor as it was cut or dropped in clumps from Peebee's hand. The two sat in a silence which slowly grew more comfortable, broken only by the occasional sniff or hiccup as Lux continued to try to calm herself and recover from the heavy sobs which had wracked her small, sore body in the minutes before Peebee arrived. When the cut was finally done, Peebee set the scissors aside and leaned forward against the chair.

"What do you think? Please, feel free to skip the compliments in favor of a tip, I'll take nothing less than fifty credits" She claimed proudly. Ryder laughed once more, much stronger and more confident this time and Peebee couldn't help,the butterflies that filled her stomach.

That sounded much more like the Ryder she knew.

"I might just have to take you up on that, not bad for your first time. I am probably going to have to immediately go find someone to fix it up though if only because I probably shouldnt walk onto the Nexus with a haircut that very clearly screams 'mental breakdown.'"

"Yeah, yeah thats probably a good idea. I hear that Tann guy's a piece of work, you probably dont want him asking about it. I can help you craft a story though, just to be safe."

"Oh god no, I dont even believe half your stories- and I'm gullible!"

"You do too!" Peebee teased, extending a hand to help Lux stand and lead her over to the bed. Lux grinned, grip on Peebee's hand suddenly tightening as she yanked the Asari onto the bed beside her, each hitting the bed with a whumpf.

The two laughed, laying with their hands on their stomachs and covering their eyes. As their giggles slowly subsided, Lux finally turned onto her side to face the asari next to her, eyes still showing a bit of her distress, but still so soft and comforting despite her being the one who had only just calmed.

"Peebee," She began. "I... I dont need a response, I know this isnt your thing you being here helped so dont worry about saying anything but- I just... That mission today. Everything was already just so much, you know? Drack's scouts, all the data they had already, the Salarians... When he had us trapped I was just so fucking scared, even when my dad... I've never felt so helpless, and you and Jaal were in danger too... I can still feel his hand on my throat, and that fucking needle, and my hair- it had to go. I cant get rid of the feelings on my neck, or of the panic of waking up from my heart stopping again because it was the only option I had, but I can get rid of my hair so... thanks..."

Peebee moved before she could stop herself within moments after Lux finished speaking. A blue hand cupped the Pathfinder's scarred cheek, and in moments their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss she didnt know she was capable of. Slowly, she pulled away, their eyes meeting once more.

"You're strong, Ryder... more than you ever give yourself credit for... I'm never gonna let that bastard trap us like that again, alright? And I'll certainly be damned if he ever touches you again. " Peebee wrapped an arm around Lux, pulling her just a bit closer to both of their surprise. "And- ah, shit, whatever you did to me I kind of have a soft spot for you, so lets make sure you dont die in front of me again alright? Its tiring for both of us."

Lux smiled, nodding as she curled up against the asari and let her eyes finally shut. 

"I'm growing on you... you're getting a soft spot for me..."

"Watch yourself Ryder, I can still leave anytime I want."

"Mm, you wont though... you love this family..."

"Just get some sleep, loser..."

With that, Lux simply giggled to herself before finally relaxing and allowing herself to finally drift to sleep. Peebee laid there for nearly half an hour, finally feeling comfortable enough to move without waking Lux and tucked her beneath the covers. Part of her contemplated staying, of  being there when Ryder woke in the event she wake in need of more comfort. Ultimately, she decided to send an email stating to let her know of she needed her instead, asking SAM to be sure the Pathfinder was notified of it when she woke.

It had been a long day, a rough day, and for the first time Peebee saw Lux genuinely upset, scared, vulnerable. The thought of a relationship came to mind, Lux's wish to have something- something with strings- coming to mind. It was certainly a good step in considering that possibility more, but she still had a while to go before she was ready to step into anything of that sort again.

Though she still wasnt ready to pursue more than friendship with Lux, she couldnt help but fall asleep later that night to the thought of holding the Pathfinder as she had that night, of kissing her lips just as gently once more, of waking to bright eyes that washed Peebee's worries away, that felt deeper when they held their own.

Someday, perhaps, she would be ready. But for now, she was content with providing some sort of aid, with a new memory of being able to feel so very close to her Ryder.


	5. Surprises (Jaal/Ryder/Peebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, Lux returns to her partners arguing- and is relieved when she realizes they're just planning a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you've already read the chapter "Bedtime in the Pathfinder's Quarters" before this chapter was published, be sure to go check it out again as I added a drawing I did of the three settled in bed!
> 
> Thanks for the suggestion that led to this chapter to Fox on the Mass Effect Amino. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters in the comments!

Meeting. Help Dr. Adriana. Meeting. Sid needs advice. Meeting. Tann needs a private hissy fit. Meeting. Meeting. Meeting.

 _A Pathfinder's work is never done._ Lux lamented, sighing to herself as she ran a hand through choppy white hair.

 _Pathfinder,_ SAM responded. _If it is any comfort, your schedule is clear for the day. If you are quick returning to the Tempest, you may be able to avoid any further obligations before this evening._

"SAM, you have no idea how sexy that is." Lux said, feeling the dread of the possibility of having to watch Evfra and Tann go at each other again melt off her shoulders along with her professional facade.

_ That is.... 'sexy?'  _

"It's just an expression SAM, don't worry about it. Is everyone back on the Tempest already?"

_Drack is currently visiting with Superintendent Kesh, and Gil is with Scott in Vortex._

Lux couldn't help but laugh to herself. Since things for the inhabitants of the Heleus cluster had settled following Meridan, Scott and Gil had been practically attatched at the hip each chance they got. She was happy for them both, especially for her 'little' brother. But as she grew closer to the docking bay, her excitment to see her own partners grew. Shore leave could be extended if Drack and Gil needed it, but she was more than ready to tackle the Asari and Angara into bed and give them the attention she'd been unable to during the day.

 _Pathfinder Ryder,_ SAM said suddenly as Lux's feet met the ladder rungs, hands gripping onto the sides as she waited for SAM to continue and anticipated being needed on the second level of the ship before she entered her quarters. _There is a disturbance in your quarters. I believe Jaal and Peebee are... arguing._

Lux felt her heart drop for a moment, hurrying to finish descending the ladder before responding to SAM via their private channel. _Can you send me the audio, SAM? I don't want to walk in on them but if it's something I can help with..._

 _One moment, Pathfinder._ Ryder stood, tapping her foot on the floor of the Tempest as she anxiously awaited for SAM to feed her the audio of the argument going on behind closed doors. What could be going on? Had one of them made an insensitive comment, was there something going on she didn't know about? Several theories popped into her mind, faster than she could process them, when finally she heard them speak. Really, it had hardly been two seconds yet it felt so much longer in her mind.

**_"She's already been to the waterfall though! There's a gorgeous tree on Meridian and a ton of new rem tech we havent gotten our hands on yet! She'd definitely rather go see that than visit the same spot over and over!"_ **

**_"She's only been once,"_ **Jaal huffed in response. ** _"The water is soothing to her, there's still plants there she hasn't gotten to see yet, I figured you would both jump at the chance to learn about them."_**

**_"When we have an entire planet of completely undiscovered shit? Uh, I think there's a clear winner!"_ **

Lux felt speechless- comforted, of course, but speechless. She felt ridiculous for her doubts, laughing at herself as she calmed down from her previous panic.

An argument about where to take her on a date, oh how she loved her ridiculous partners. She was sure such an argument would happen, though she always imagined herself being one of the three planning it- not the one the surprise was for.

With her heart fluttering now with love and appreciation rather than being filled with fear, Ryder stepped towards the door, grinning widely as it opened resulting in the two before her stopping and turning to face her.

"Oh, Ryder!" Jaal said, quickly following Peebee's lead to act as though they hadn't just been speaking of her. "We were just... well, um, discussing Asari culture!" Lux giggled at his attempt to lie despite his flustered appearance.

"SAM told me, Jaal, you guys dont have to cover it up."

"So..." Peebee started, moving to kiss the Pathfinder's scarred cheek. "You have a preference then, babe? Please note that I will be telling Jaal 'I told you so' if you pick mine."

Lux rolled her eyes, returning the affectionate gesture and reaching a hand out to take one of Jaal's. "As much as I hate putting anyone through your bragging, my dearest Peanut Butter," Lux groaned dramatically, leaning against the Asari. "I think you have earned the choice of where we go for our next date... but I'd love to visit that fall on Aya with you bo-"

"Told you so!"

The girls burst into laughter, such a simple phrase setting them both off. Jaal, not one to be a sore loser, simply chuckled along with them as he wrapped his arms around the two. The three stood, giggling amongst themselves while held in a tight embrace.

"I think I can live with that for tonight," Jaal hummed, "But now... I would _love_ to hear how your leader's meetings with Evfra went today."


	6. Star Crossing Lovers (Jaal/Ryder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance from Jaal's perspective, bits at the beginning and end inspired by the idea of soulmates bc im a sucker for that shit!!!

Jaal's past lives felt incomplete. Like there was something, or someone, that he was meant to find but was never there. Of course, his previous lives found happiness. A family and plenty of close friends, a great life, they were able to live and be content. But still, constantly bothered by a missing piece of a puzzle and not knowing what it is or why it hasn't been found.

Now, however, Jaal is far too occupied with trying to keep position and respect in the Resistance. His family name is held in high regard and he's struggling to keep up with the mothers and uncles and siblings and cousins who have made great strides before him. Struggling to stand out. He's not focused on finding love at the moment, not with all thats going on and with the heartbreak of the first person he loved instead marrying his brother and eventually being taken by the Kett.

Suddenly, here comes this human. On a ship. That is on fire. The only non-angaran ship which has managed to find Aya and somehow it is only on pure coincidence and the need to escape an entire fleet of Kett ships- a miracle they were able to get far enough from sight that the Kett wouldnt follow and find the one safe haven the Angara held. This human, this Ryder, shows up wide eyed with hands in the air and Jaal cant help but find this stranger fascinating. 

Dangerous, unknown, alien, but still fascinating.

When he insists on joining the Pathfinder's crew, his mind is primarily focused on the advantage it will give him in the Resistance. Sure, for now he is expendable, but whether it is as the man who saved the Angara from another possible invasion by putting a stop to the team as soon as they made any sort of attempt to betray them, or as the man who helped to save the Moshae and began a strong connection with the people of the Milky Way, he would finally have some sort of way to live up to the family name.

Though, he can't deny that another, smaller reason for joining is that he wants front row seats to learn everything he can about these new aliens, their technology, their homes, their way of life. He cant deny that part of why he volunteered is because there is just something about the Pathfinder that's caught his interest, that makes him need to know more. There is a certain spark that she carries that he cant help but want to follow.

So he joins their ship, tries his best not to share anything beyond what Evfra has told him he can share. Tells Ryder that its best they not speak further unless necessary lest he speak out of line and reveal more information than Ryder needs to know before she's gained the trust of Evfra. Ryder clearly feels awkward, he can tell that much by the way she lingers and hesitates to speak. Much to his surprise, however, she allows him his space and assures him that she'll come to say hi as not to leave him out, but not force him to say more than he is comfortable.

He is on edge. He is careful. But more so, he's already feeling like he belongs on the Tempest. Something is here for him. He assumes its the chance to do something the Resistance will recognize him for.

Next, he faces the ugly reality of what the Kett are, of how the bastards steal Anagara from their families, then take away who they are. Turn them to mindless soldiers. As he kneels beside the lifeless body of the man they just watched mutilated into a chosen soldier, as his body is trembling in his attempt to not let out another sob, he feels a gloved hand on his shoulder. He looks, sees bright purple and red eyes looking at him. No pity is there, nor is there any harshness. Ryder looks soft, empathetic, as she assures him that there was no way he could have known, that he is not at fault for killing Kett who were once like him. It isn't much, and it isn't long before Peebee announces that they need to move to prevent the Moshae from facing the same fate, but Jaal appreciates Ryder's comfort. Appreciates the determination behind her eyes as she swears to him that they'll get the Moshae back.

Later, she agrees to have the captive Angara released, resolving that they may come back when the area is clear and destroy the base depite the Moshae's insistance to do otherwise. He feels relief, so unused to his voice being taken into account but so glad that Ryder listened to him. The base could always be destroyed later when there arent hundreds of angara, at the least, trapped inside.

Later, Ryder comes to his room. She speaks about the call with Evfra, plans a return to Aya after being sure the Moshae has had time to rest. He informs Ryder of the Roekarr, of Akksul and how she may wish to be careful. Before she leaves, Ryder assures him that her comms are open if he ever needs to talk. Doesnt insist that she knows what hes going through, doesnt try speaking for him or his people, doesnt force him to speak about the earlier events, just assures him once again that he is not at fault and that she will lend him a shoulder if he needs it.

Later, Ryder is watching in disbelief as he and Liam stand beside each other, as Liam asks about his armor and rofjin and works to figure out what is and is not okay to ask. She eventually tells the two just to warn her properly next time they plan on openly offending each other while shirtless. Jaal hears her laugh as he leaves the room- she was clearly unaware that unlike Liam, he was also not wearing pants. He cant help but grin as out of the corner of his eye he sees her nearly double over from the realization, shouting after him as he leaves that next time he should at least bring a towel. Clearly she isnt upset thankfully and Jaal cant help but chuckle as he makes a note to avoid walking around the Tempest stark naked in the future.

But most importantly, he decides he enjoys Ryder's laugh.

They explore Voeld, aid the Resistance there and take more information from the Kett. When they take care of the poachers on Voeld, Ryder begs Jaal to take her to a place in which they can see the sillouhettes of the yevara through the ice. He cant help but laugh himself as he watches her, on her hands and knees as she keeps on an eye on the gentle beasts below them, eyes full of wonder. She wont admit it, but hes most certain he sees some tears there as well.

The Archon's Flagship is a horror.

The exalted Krogan, the Salarians taken for experimentation, the information they hold of each species, the Archon himself.

Ryder's death.

Jaal watched, stunned and fearful for her as they hear SAM attempt to revive Ryder following her lifeless fall to the ground. Watches full of concern as she gasps for air upon revival and immediately stands to free himself and Peebee. He sees a glimpse of exhaustion on her eyes before she covers it with a smile. That night, he finds her crying outside his door- her hair no longer reaches the center of her back as he is used to when he sees her after she has let it down for thw night. She admits to asking Peebee to help her cut it, admits to not wanting to bother the asari again and apologizing for bothering him because she just didnt know what to do and she needs to feel anything other than the hands of the Archon and death on her.

So Jaal takes her in for the night, she's comforted him so much in such a short time it only made sense he return the favor. So he holds her, they sit in his bed and eventually begin tinkering together as they'd recently began to, a comforting activity for them to share while they speak. He listens, nods as she tells him her story. A former peace keeper, got the scar on her cheek defending a colony and once been stung by a seeker. Primarily, she had researched Prothean artifact. She was not a soldier at heart, had been thrown into fighting. She had a family name to live up to as well, until it was ruined, and then something to live up to again. She told him of the Shepard sisters, of how she had met the two eldest on Horizon.

He laughed as she proudly admitted to having met the youngest on the citadel after getting stuck in a tree while testing the Initiative's jump jets, saying 600 years was long enough she was no longer mortified by the means through which she had met one of her heroes.

That night, they fall asleep with Ryder on his chest, wrench still in hand. Neither of them has a nightmare through the rest of the night.

Time goes by, missions come and go. More vaults, more kett, the exiles. Ryder does her best to make him comfortable on Kadara, he appreciates the effort despite knowing he wont be any less than unsettles in the port anytime soon. She comes by, helps him disect Milky Way technology. He helps her learn to use her biotics to work with an electric firaan. He cant help laughing at her eagerness to work with electricity despite the lightning scar along her left arm. 

They eventually find Akksul, Jaal is angry and hurt seeing how easily Akksul had turned his siblings against each other, but he at least has the comfort of knowing his brother will be fine, that the three now wish to leave. So he stands- strong, calm, collected, stares Akksul down and dares him to pull the trigger. Ryder stands to the side, Disciple in hand and aimed at Akksul and Jaal's heart breaks just a bit seeing how scared and panicked she seems. Despite this, when Jaal asks her to stand down, she listens. Her eyes, still so wide and holding a number of emotions, show her trust in him over everything else.

When Akksul shoots, he hears her cry his name but her gun remains holstered just as he asked of her.

In the aftermath, they stand beside the shuttle staring out over Havaarl. She expresses her concern, of how she'd been so worried and pleads him to give her at least a bit more warning the next time he plans to let someone shoot him as she holds his face and looks over his new scar. He laughs, promises, and hugs her. For the first time, they embrace and something just clicks. Something about this, about the way the Pathfinder fits in his arms makes him feel like he's found something, like they belong held this way.

As he promises her to avoid being shot by an old friend again, he calls her by her given name for the first time. Lux. A fitting name for someone with electricity in their eyes, their step.

For someome who has managed to light up his life.

Lux is more than looking forward to meeting Jaal's family, and even as she realizes the sheer size of it the static excitement in her eyes remains as she greets as many of them as possible. Jaal feels himself melt, finally brings her to his old bedroom for some silence. He asks her the question which has been on his mind for weeks, asks her if she would be with him, have him and love him. She answers immediately, pulling him into a kiss that he gladly returns.

As he lies with her under the star map he began with his father, that he will continue with her, he looks to the woman at his side. As it all clicks together, he realizes that in all of his lives he was missing her. Waiting for her. While come others may have met their loves life after life, his had been on their way for centuries. Later, he would realize that this went for Peebee as well as Lux.

Jaal decides it was well worth the wait.


End file.
